


Apocalypse Of The Heart

by ciaan



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little journey through the end of the show, focusing on Touga. (Written in 2001, a really early fic of mine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Of The Heart

Touga arched his head back luxuriantly and squeezed his legs tighter around Saionji's waist. He moaned softly. Saionji pumped harder, moving his hips in small circles. Damn you, Touga. I want you to sweat. I want you to scream. Do something.

Touga looked up at Saionji's face above him, anger swirling behind pleasure in the purple eyes. He reached up a hand and tangled it roughly in the green hair, pulling Saionji's face down to him. "Kiss me." Saionji did, tongue pushing deep into Touga's mouth. He slowed down again, pulling part way out then almost fully out. That brought another gasp from Touga, and Saionji smiled, bending down further and resting his forehead on Touga's chest. Touga was gripping his shoulders now, his breathing arhythmical and harsh. Keeping you mad is always a good idea, Touga thought. It makes you try your hardest to please me. He dug his nails in further as Saionji thrust deeper, and waves of pleasure washed over him. They built quickly from there, and soon he felt his cum pulse out over him. He whimpered softly as it happened. Saionji's heartbeat raced at the sound, and a moment later he too climaxed.

They lay tangled damply together for a brief while, then Saionji withdrew and rolled off. Resting on his back next to Touga, he glanced at him. His eyes were closed, and the sheen was already fading from his face. Touga sat up calmly. "I'm going to shower." He stood and disappeared into the attached bathroom.

As the sound of running water began, Saionji closed his eyes and frowned. Just once, can't I affect you for more than a moment? Can't I get through that porcelain mask you have? He lay there, slowly cooling, trying to breath meditatively. The mobile phone on the bedside table rang.

Saionji picked it up, fingering the rose seal on the back. "Hello."

"Saionji? Is Touga there?" an unmistakable voice asked.

"He's in the shower."

"When he gets out, tell him to come see me as soon as possible." There was a click as he hung up. Saionji felt like throwing the phone across the room, but managed to restrain himself and merely set it back down. Touga reemerged a moment later, wrapped in a towel and still dripping.

Saionji glared at him. "Your lord and master, the Deputy Trustee Chairman, wants to see you right away."

Touga whipped the towel off and rubbed at his red hair with it. "Very well." He grabbed his clothes from the floor and began to dress.

"Go running off to him, then. Is he really that much better than I am?"

"Jealous? It's just business." And there are certainly things he can do that you can't...

"Of course I'm not fucking jealous. I'm just not used to seeing you like this." I don't like seeing you like this, not for him. "Why do you have to be at his total beck and call?"

"Because I think it will all be worth it in the end." Touga came and stood at the foot of the bed. "Saionji, you can't stay here while I'm gone."

"Of course, Mr. President." he replied, standing up.

****

When the elevator doors opened on the observatory, Akio was sitting there with someone else. They both stood when he entered. Akio gestured to the other. "Touga, this is Tsuchiya Ruka. Ruka, this is Kiryuu Touga, the Student Council President."

Ruka bowed. Touga responded. "I do remember you, Ruka. So you've returned?"

"Let's go for a drive to discuss this." Akio said.

****

The car was purring. Akio gave it its head, letting it take the wheel. Touga, arm draped across the back of the seat, glanced at Ruka inquisitively to gauge his reaction. Ruka cocked an eyebrow at him, and Touga smiled.

****

The rose fell from Juri's grip. Ruka came beside her to comfort her. Akio and Touga lowered their binoculars. Touga leaned back onto the pillows of the bed. "All that time, he was just doing it because he loved her. And here I thought he was a manipulative bastard. I'm disappointed."

"People can be surprising." Akio responded. They can also be very predictable. He bent down and nipped at Touga's earlobe, sliding his jacket the rest of the way from his shoulders.

****

When Touga tried to kiss Nanami, she pushed him away. He was proud of his little sister, he really was. She was growing up nicely.

****

Touga grabbed Saionji's hand and pulled him into the elevator. "Come on, it'll be fun. Akio's just gotten a new camera."

****

Touga watched Akio and Utena ride off together into the forest. I would give anything to see her look at me without anger and distrust in her eyes. I don't ask for very much, not even a kiss... just to have her gaze at me with affection.

****

The motorcycle growled under him. I hate him. I want to be like him. I want to be him. He has everything, and I want it. He's keeping all our souls in little coffins, and he plays with them however he likes. I hate him, and his games. I need him, if I'm going to get his power. I want him. I hate him.

****

They stood together on the student council balcony, looking out over all of Ohtori Academy. The only point higher than this was the observatory of Ends of the World. Touga turned to Saionji. "The next duelist will be me." He took Saionji's left hand, the one with the rose signet, and placed it on his chest over his heart. "Will you... will you act as my Bride?" This is what you've always wanted, isn't it? To get inside me. Saionji drew his fingers in, curling his hand into a fist under Touga's. He nodded. They went off together to issue the challenge.

****

He entered the dueling arena with Saionji at his side. As Anthy uttered the words and drew the sword from Utena's chest, Saionji embraced him. He placed his hand over Touga's heart, and it began to glow. He could feel him reaching deep inside. It hurt. It felt so good. The smooth length of steel slid out from him.

At the end of the duel, they were sprawled across the floor. "Is it over for us?" Saionji asked.

Touga didn't know what he meant by it. "No. It's not over until we see it through to the bitter end." And it seemed as if the end would be bitter indeed.

****

She was dueling with the Ends of the World at that very moment. The shish-kabobs hissed on the barbeque. His heart was breaking. His heart was burning on those coals. Before he had beaten her, back when he didn't care. But now, when he needed to beat her to save her, when he cared, he lost. He lost because he cared, because he couldn't do the things he could do before. He was weak, so very weak, and couldn't save her. His heart had opened up, and all his strength had spilled out. Saionji glanced at him, and he looked away sadly. He turned and walked off to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the wall, fighting back tears. I couldn't be her prince. In the end, she didn't want a prince. He heard a soft sound behind him, and Saionji's arms wrapped around his waist. "You're not the only one." he whispered harshly in Touga's ear. "I'm losing Anthy as well."

"I know." Touga replied. "And I'm sorry." He closed his hands over Saionji's. That was when they heard something crack.

****

They lay together on the grass in a clearing on the hill behind the school, side by side, not touching, looking up at the stars. The branches of trees around the edge of the clearing made a lacy pattern against the dark sky. Saionji shifted his head slightly on his crossed arms. "Touga, do you realize that we're graduating next year? What do you think you'll do after that?"

Touga fingered a blade of grass. "I've been thinking about joining the Board of Trustees after university, or during if they'll have me. And there's always my father's business. I've also been considering getting into politics."

"You'd be good at that."

"I've always been very impressed by the Deputy Trustee Chairman, whenever I've talked to him about school business."

"Yes, I can see how he's the kind of person who would make a role model for you."

They lay in silence for a moment more.

"And I guess you'll still have kendo, Kyouichi. You're more into the simple life, not frivolity and flamboyance."

"No, I'm not as decadent as you are." Saionji turned to look at Touga's face. "But I know you well enough to know there's more to you than the shallow side most people see." Touga smiled. Saionji reached out and clasped his hand. "And I'm not averse to a little frivolity every once in a while." Touga's hand squeezed back.

After a minute, Saionji pointed up. "Look, a falling star."

"Hmmm..." Touga replied.


End file.
